Ever After
by AllThingsPitchPerfect
Summary: BECHLOE fan fiction. Beca is sad, she is hurting but when she meets bubbly Chloe Beale, she falls in love. When Beca finds out that Chloe is hurting just as much as her, Beca is determined to help her. The two girls are inseperable until an accident threatens to take away everything the girls achieved.
1. Renewal

Beca stared at the rows and rows of tents that had been lined up on the college grass as a part of the activities fair. Nothing had jumped out at her. Actually, the only reason she had come here was to get away from her step-dad and all of his chit-chat about her future so really, she didn't have any grand hopes for this place to start off with. As her eyes glazed over the various tents, with a group of stuck up college boys strolling by and yelling about some sport, her eyes drifted to a white and blue set up near an old tree As she looked over at the tent more closely, she could make out three distinct figures. One of them being a rather large lady who seemed to be doing some form of dancing, another blonde lady (Barden University seemed to have a thing for blondes) who was trying to get her to calm down or stop what ever she was doing and a ginger. As she looked at the third woman standing at the tent, her mouth dropped. What she had just seen was better than anything she had ever invisioned. Unlike the other two girls at the tent, this one had striking features. She was stunning. Beca stared at her for a while until she realises that people had began yelling at her to get out of the middle of the path. As she looked away from the ginger, her eyes spotted a DJ tent, hoping for a distraction, Beca walked over.

The DJ booth was a bust. Apparently no one did music here as DJ was more commonly reffered to as 'Deaf Jews'. As Beca had just about had enough, a flash of red caught her eye. She looked back around and saw the ginger from before pointing at her and against all Beca's better judgement, she found herself walking towards her

As Beca arrived at the booth, a cheery voice filled her ears. As she looked up, she saw the ginger haired woman looking at her. Those eyes. Those big blue eyes. They drew her in, almost making her lose focus on what had been said.

"Hi would you like to join our acapella group?"

The ginger asked with so much innocence in her voice. Beca stared in awe. She was gorgeous. Stunning.

"Oh, so this is like a thing now?" Beca asked with a hint of rudeness in her speech. She didn' mean for her aura to come off this way but after everything she had gone through, it was inevitable.

The conversation continued with the blonde haired lady (whose name had turned out to be Aubrey) calling her a bitch but with the ginger always coming to her aid. Beca sighed and blatantly lied to the two women standing infront of her, just wanting to get away so her chest didnt explode and so she could finally breathe again.

"Sorry but I don't even sing." Beca said as she walked away back to her dorm room.

Beca sighed after a long day. She ended up signing up to be an intern at the radio shack on campus but then when she got there to produce music, all she ended up doing was stacking CD's. To make matters even worse, only 3 peiple worked there. The deat clerk, Luke the station manager and somw kid named Jesse whi was also interning. She sighed after a long 30 minutes of stacking Cd's, she called it quits. Beca reeked of dust. As she began to walk towards the showers, a tune began to form in her mind for a new mix and before she knew it, she was singing titanium with a little pep in ber step.

As the hot water hit her back and the song reached it's climax, she remembered all the good moments this song had given to her. Her thoughts however disnt last long as a voice could be heard from behind her.

"You can sing!" The voice exclaimed. Before Beca turned around to see who it was, she quickly grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it over herself to cover her naked body.

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed before looking back to see two of the most gorgeous sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen. As she was in her trance, the ginger drom earlier swung the curtain back.

"How high does your belt go?"

"My what?" Beca was shocked. There in front of her stood the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen.

"My names Chloe by the way. I just realised that we had never actually introduced ourselves."

Beca was stunned. There infront of her was everything she had ever wished for and yet more than anything, she willed herself not to look down. As Beca smiled, she could feel the heat rising in her chest when all of a sudden, she dropped her shampoo on the floor. She shouln'tv'e bent down to get it but she wanted to see where this little conversation was going. When Beca came back up, she saw Chloe's eyes dart around. Beca smirked. Chloe was so checking ber out. Chloe cleared her throat before averting her eyes to the wall behind Beca.

"You were singing Titanium right?" Chloe should've stopped speaking right then and there but her mouth decided otherwise. "That song is my jam... _my lady jam_ "

Beca smirked once again. This ginger haired woman who she had only met a few hours proir had just yold her the song she climaxed to. As she turned around to look at Chloe, those blue eyes of hers were fixated somewhere else.

"um hello, Earth to Chloe?" Beca said, still looking at how the ginger was _definetly_ checking her out.

"Oh um..." Chloe looked flustered. Her eyes quickly darted back up to meet Beca's. In them she thought that she would see disgust but instead saw amusement.

"It's ok really" Beca said, once agin smirking and beginning to realise that smirking was her signature move.

"You have beautiful eyes" Beca stated to cease the awkward silence.

"Oh um.. thanks. I..I wasnt checking you out before I swear..." Chloe began but when she looked up to finish her apology, the small brunette was laughing

"Sure sure bud but I'm guessing you didn't just come in here to tell me your fappy song."

"Oh um... Can you please come audition for the Bellas? We really need a strong vocalist like you right now..." Chloe was shunned into silence. Duh she was checking that girl out. Chloe was openly straight but this girl seriously questioned that when looking at the short badass.

"Fine" Beca grumbled as Chloe quickly skipped out if the shower but not before yelling "see you at auditions!"

Beca groaned. Chloe was stunning. **STUNNING**. They even did the deed to the same song. Co-Incident or fate?

As Beca went back to her dorm that evening she looked around to check if Kimmy-Jin was there. No. Thankfully not. As Beca moved toward the kitchen, she had a thought about earlier that evening. Chloe. It was all Chloe. But as her mind drifted further and further back into the morning, Her mind settled on an earlier conversation with her mum. Her mum called up only to make a fool of her. Beca's 2 older step brothers graduated College in only 1 year and that to Beca' step-mum was worth sharing to Beca. It reminded Beca that she was a faliure. When Beca's Dad passed away a few years proir, she has lost control. Control of everything. Her step-mum becam a bitch while her step-dad and actual mum never cared. Her step-monster, Shiela, who was no better that Becas own mother when it came to supporting her, constantly tormented her. Saying how Beca waa never perfect and thar she shoulve been the one who died. She inched towards the knife block.

 _Chloe._

If she wasnt perfect for her own family then why would Chloe have a second thougt about her.

 _Chloe_.

She blinked as tears formed into her eyes. She grabbed the largest cerated knife from the block and placed it on her wrist. She sobbed. As she roughly slid the knife down her arm, she thought of Chloe but that only made her cry harder. She felt so alone. By the time she had felt like she was really broken and numb, it was 8.30. 1 hour later. As she sat on the kitchen floor, crying her small heart out, She glanced at her arms. Bloody and ruined, just like her.

The next morning was Bella tryouts. Beca was hesitant because of her episode last night but decided to go along anyway. Anything to see Chloe. As she entered the auditorium, she heared everyone singing 'Since You've Been Gone'.

"Shit" She thought. She didnt even know the first word let alone 16 bars of it. As the auditions closed, she waited and just as she was about to go out to perform, the aircon turned off.

"Double shit" she said under her breath. It was a hot February, 40C some days and today was unfortunately one of those days. She looked around. Nobody else cared. They were all wearing 'summer appropriate clothes'. As she pulled at her jumper, a voice rang out from tbe croud.

"Beca! You came!" It was Chloe.

As Beca awkwardly walked onto the stage, while people stared at her. Fuck them, all she cared about was being near Chloe.

"Beca do you want to take that jumper off?" Chloe asked with a light laugh. Beca sighed as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, thinking about what her parents had said.

"..no" Beca responded quietly, quickly looking down at her feet. Chloe understood immediatly what had happened but waited to see if the small brunette broke down.

"Can I please sing something else? I didn't know we had to prepare that song"

"Of course!" Chloe replied with a cheery disposition, trying to help the poor girl. She felt her own memories flood back to her as she watched Beca sit on the stage.

Beca stared. Her heart pounding. As she sat down, she asked if she could use the yellow cup that was ond the desk next to

Shit. Aubrey.

As Beca grabbed the cup, she accidently rolled up one of her sleeves. It was too hot and her mind was not fit to be working. Chloe gasped. As she realised what had just happened. The wirhout a second thought she called the rest of the Auditions off. Chloe had that power over people.

"Beca, i've already heard you sing its ok you're a shoe in. AUDITIONS OVER YOU CAN LEAVE!" Beca was confused. Then she realised. She began to cry. Thankfully everyone had already abandoned the auditorium as they had begun to feel the heat. Chloe got up onto the stage and hugged the crying girl.

"Beca..." but her voice trailed off as she felt the younger girl cry harder into her. Chloe sat there in silence, stroking Beca's hair. That seemed to calm her down a bit but he girl was still very much unconsolable. As Chloe looked around the auditorium, she saw Aubrey in the wings. Chloe gave her a nod and with that, Aubrey was off. Chloe looked back at Beca. She knew what it was like to be in this place. She knew it better than anyone else.

A/N: So this is my first ever fan fiction and yeah I hope you would want to read more. The first few chapters are going to be a little depressing as both girls help eachother but I wil make it lighter towards the end. This story is kind of based of something that I went through so I wanted to just write it out. Oh yeah and a side note; I live in Australia so 40 is sweltering and February is summer. I know its weird but meh.


	2. Coincidence

A/N: I've decided that If I keep getting positive feedback, I might tell you about myself a bit more. I'm sorry this is up a little late but I was decked out. I will try and get these chapters up asap!

As Chloe layed down in the audtitoium, completly star-struck as she looked down at the small sleeping girl beside her, she thought back to all the times she felt like this.

 _Poor thing_ Chloe thought as she continued to stroke Beca's hair. Thankfully, Chloe didn't have any classes except for Russian Lit for the next couple of days but she was trying to fail that so it didn't count. She could have a whole 4 days looking after Beca. Chloe quickly snatched her phone out of her pocket. It was 5.30pm. Exactly 2 hours after she had called off auditions. As Beca softly stirred in Chloes arms, she gripped tighter onto the ginger's petite figure. _Really_ _petite figure woah_ Beca noticed. As Chloe glaced down, she was met with 2 red, puffy and swollen eyes.

"Chloe..." Beca whimpered but that was all she could manage before Chloe shut her down.

"Becs it's ok. Let's go back to the Bella's house ok? Bree will understand it's ok" Chloe said as she slowly lifted Beca up and out the door.

As the 2 girls came to the front door of the Bella house they heard the soft noise of a game show on the telly. Chloe quickly texted Aubrey before letting both of them in.

 **Chloe (5:45):** I'm bringing Beca over.

 **Aubrey (5:46):** Ok Chlo, just please take care of her. I know I don't show it but I really care about her. For you.

Chloe looked at the text and smiled before heaving the door open with one arm. As the 2 girls stumbled into the apartment, the smell of Spag-Bol filled the air.

 _Woah Aubrey must be really worried if she actually COOKED something _Chloe thought as she remembered the last time Aubrey tried to make toast and managed to burn the toaster whie at it. When Chloe started having trouble and got tired from carrying Beca up the stairs, Aubrey came and lifted Beca out of Chloes arms. After all, she knew what Chloe had been through. As Aubrey embraced Beca in a bear hug while holding her on her hip, Chloe silently trailed behind as she realised the only way to get answers was if they both shared their storyies to eachother.

When the girls reached Chloes bedroom, Aubrey layed out Beca on the bed. The small brunette whimpered as she succumbed to the tiredness and fell asleep. Chloe and Aubrey decided that it was best for them to let Beca sleep. After all, both of the girls could see the pain from many years of torment and unrest in her eyes.

As they reached the downstairs dining room, Aubrey started piling up the spagghetti onto Chloe's plate.

"Bree I'm not hungry.." Chloe started but was cut off when Aubrey began talking over her.

"When was the last time you ate?" Aubrey asked, just to prove her point.

"Um.." Chloe faltered because she knew that Aubrey knew that it had been 2 days since any ounce of food had passed through Chloe's lips.

Aubrey continued to pile up the food on the plate, then a second, for herself. She looked back at Chloe who had turned a pasty shade of white.

"Chlo it's ok. I will wait here until you have at least half." Abrey said with only love and endearment in her eyes. Aubrey had never judged Chloe for what she had gone through. She was one of the only people who hadn't.

Chloe looked down at her plate and began to pick at her food and eat. Slowly but surely there was only half left and Aubrey was satisfied. As Chloe began to leave the table she heared the second chair moving behind her.

"Aubrey I wont I promise..." But Aubrey knew better. She got up and raced to the master bathroom door and locked it up with a lock only she knew the code to.

As Aubrey did the rounds to the rest if the bathrooms in the house, Chloe silently sneaked off to Beca. When she got there, the door creaked open, alerting the brunette that she was no longer alone. As she turned to look at who was entering, she realised she was not in her room. Beca sat up abruptly as Chloe sat down.

"Beca... what... why" Chloe started, voice trailing off as she saw Beca wince.

"Just my family. All of it is fucked up and they make me feel worthless. I am wortheless I am nothing, I am stupid I am..." Beca tried to continue but big heaving sobs began to form as Chloe hunched down immediatly to console her.

"I know what it's like, I have always had problems as well with my family. I was a mess until I came to Barden" Chloe said, tears beginning to form in her own eyes.

"oh.. what happened?" Beca asked, realising that the ginger might not want to tell her.

"My mum and dad always abused me. Each night they would tie my legs to the bedframe and If I moved, I would be slapped. It was only when my older brother ,who had moved out already by that point, figued out what was going on and that was that. My parents went to jail and my brotber adopted me, so he's technically my dad now." Chloe never opened up this much to a person but with Beca, it felt right.

"I'm so sorry..." Beca said but Chloe meerly smiled at her.

"Its ok. I feel comfortable around you and the only way to heal you is to tell my story." Beca nodded at the ginger who now seemed so fail and distant from her usual bubbly self.

"Then I felt vulnerable. i didnt have any control over my life ao when i was 18, one year before I came to Barden, I began excercising and it felt good. I excercised for hours and hours. I lost weight and it felt amazing. After a while I wanted to be mire in control so I stopped eating. I felt hungry all the time but that was ok, I needed to feel something, anything, and this was the only way to do so." Chloe faltered as he felt hot tears falling down the side of her face. Beca immediatly latched onto the small ginger and both shared at heartfelt moment while sobbing into eachothers arms. Beca felt so close to Chloe already and she felt the need to share her story with the older woman.

"My dad passed away a few months ago" Beca began.

"He... we were in a car crash and he died on scene... it shouldv'e been me" Chloe smiled at the brunette

"No Beca, i'm so glad your here" Chloe said recieving a small smile from the latter.

"Then my mum re-married almost immediatly. She then ran away with that man after telling me of her affairs. Turns out that man had an ex-wife and that wife thought she could mother me. She was horrible. She always told me I was a worthless piece of shit and that i couldnt amount to anything... so I believed ber" Chloe glared at the brunette. She seemed so tough but right now as Chloe was looking at her, she could see the years of trauma shine though.

"Becs.." Chloe said before feeling the grasp of the younger woman become tighter around her abdomen.

"So i started hurting myself just to feel numb. It hurt but i never noticed until I was done. I had done it to make the outer pain go away." Beca finished before looking up at Chloe. Chloes blue eyes shone with tears as her phone buzzed.

 **Aubrey (7:18):** Let Beca stay over tonite, she really needs you Chloe. I'm going over to Stacie's for the next few days to give you some time xx

Chloe smiled. Her best friend was amazing. As Chloe glanced back down towards Beca, a teary smile formed on her lips as she leaned further down to place her chin on Beca's head.

"Beca?" Chloe said

"Yes?" Beca responded sleepily

"I think we're going to be really great friends."

Both girls bolted upright as Chloes morning alarm went off.

"Ignore it" Chloe said. "Its for Russion Lit but I'm trying to fail that so don't worry"

Beca smiled. Chloe was just so perfect in every way possible. From ber beautiful sapphire blue eyes to the way she sleepily yawned as she got out of bed.

"Lets go have breakfast. I'm starving" Beca said, hoping that she could help Chloe like Chloe helped her.

"I'm no..." Chloe was stopped mid sentence as the tiny brunette grabbed her hand and pulled Chloe downsatirs. While doing so, she couldnt help but notice how perfectly their hands melded together.

"Right Chlo, you sit here while i figure out where everything is. Chloe smiled. This small alt girl whom she had met in the shower only 2 days before was trying to take care of her. Chloe knew she had to do the same.

"The bread is in the bread container over there" Chloe lauged as she saw Beca rummaging around but to no avail.

"Right. Gotcha now how do you like your toast?" Beca asked, wanting to make sure that Chloe had everything as she liked it.

"Just a little bit crunchy" Chloe said, surprised by how much this younger woman, who probably had way better things to do, was taking care of her.

"Wow really? That's like crazy co-incidental cause, same" Beca said, eyes intently satring at Chloe.

"Maybe we're just meant to be miss Beca Mitchell

"Maybe we are miss Chloe Beale"

The day drew on as both girls helped eachother out. Chloe always comforted Beca if an unexpected call from one of her deluded step-parents came up and Beca always knew the right things to say when it came to get Chloe to eat. They were inseperable for the next two days which coincidently was Thursday and Friday which meant the girls had the whole weekend to spend with eachother.

"Aubrey seems really nice, I dont know why I was so scared of her before" Beca said, suddenly realising that Aubrey hadnt been around for the past few days.

"Yeah she's great. She picked me up at my lowest point and has always been so supportive of me" Chloe replied with a stong sense of happiness washing over her. "But now I have two of the most amazing Best Friends in the whole wide world"

Beca smiled. Chloe smiled. As they sat in this serene zone, both the girls phoness buzzed.

 **Aubrey (12:30):** If you two are doing something you dont want 8 other people walking in on, I suggest stopping it right now.

Chloe humphed. It was Saturday which meant the new Bellas were moving in. How could she forget? As more and more cars piled up the driveway, the more and more desperate Chloe became to get Beca and her away from what was about to happen when Aubrey opened the door.

"Right so its Bella's moving in day today I'm so sorry but it just slipped my mind" Chloe said who was now slowly getting up off the couch and grabbing Beca with her. "There is 6 bedrooms in this house. Bree gets her own but you and me are sharing. If thats ok with you?"

"Duh red, of course its ok with me!" Beca laughed as she and Chloe ran up the stairs to the safety of Chloes room.

The rest of the afternoon was mental. There was so much noise which was a massive change for Beca and Chloe since it had recently only been them. Chloe looked over at Beca who looked like she was about to go to war.

"Righty Chlo I shall be right back. This noise is actually stupid crazy" Beca said as she lept off the bed and slammed the door.

Downstairs was crazy as all 8 girls were unpacking their stuff. Beca was just about to yell when a voice from behing her becan calling her name.

"Beca can you come here please?" It was Aubrey.

As Beca slowly made her way over to Aubrey, she noticed a shift in th blondes demenour.

"It's about Chloe" Aubrey started

"Oh my gosh is she ok?" Beca said startled.

"Yes she's fine and I'm guessing she told you about..." Aubrey trailed off as Beca nodded her head. "Right so usually I padlock all of the bathrooms shut but now that there is 8 more of us... I can't do that anymore" Beca was confused. Why was Aubrey telling her this? "I see the way she looks at you Beca. She loves you, adores you and I can see it in your eyes as well." Beca was stunned. Love? no one loved her. " Can you make sure she's ok?" Aubrey finished as tears pricked her eyes. Beca grabbed the blonde into a hug as she wept on her shoulder.

"Yeah Bree, I can."

A/N 2: I decided to make Aubrey a nice character because I'm over everyone making her a bitch. Next chapter coming within the week!


	3. Aubrey

A/N: This chapter is going to be all about Aubrey and how she met Chloe! Im really sorry that this is late but i have had some major writers block.

When Aubrey was 16 and just starting out school for the new year, she broke her leg. As the days continuously rolled on, she began to lose her popularity streak and, she began to lose her "cool" friends. When the cast came off, Aubrey was left in the dirt.

 _This was the fall of Aubrey Posen._

Everyday was longer than the last. Time stopped when all Aubrey wanted to do was just leave and go back to the confines of her bed.

 _Then she met Chloe Beale._

Half way through the year, Chloe Beale showed up at Barden High. She wasnt one of those people who would go around gossiping, she would always just, be polite. Within the first few weeks of Chloe being at Aubrey's former kingdom, the girls had become inseperable. Everyday they would just sit and laugh about nothing. As the year bore on, both girls were practically sisters. Chloe pulled Aubrey into line and soon, Aubrey really was one of the cool kids who was admired for her kindness, not her boobs. All through their journey together as a power group, Aubrey could feel that something was wrong with Chloe. For instance, she ever talked about her homelife or her faveouite places to eat. Actually, when the topic of food came up, Chloe alays managed to change the subject without Aubrey ever noticing. It was like it was a common occurance to Chloe. As the year drew to a close, the girls decided to rent a small shack down by the beach for the holidays. Aubrey's parents had agreed this was a wonderful idea and that they would help out with the shack as long as the girls agreed to buy food.

Chloe was so quiet on this trip, not acting like her usual bubbly self and honestly, Aubrey really wanted to know what was up.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Aubrey began, wanting to be subtle in how she spoke.

"I'm fine." Was Chloe's response which was clearly, a blatant lie.

Aubrey moved over and onto the bed that Chloe was sitting on. She took Chloe's hands into her own and looked her in the eye, surprised to see tears falling ever so softly down the gingers reddened cheeks.

"Chloe, you are my best friend in the whole wide world. Before I met you, I was just some girl who had big boobs. You changed me Chloe, made me better so now I am going to try and help you." Aubrey concluded before grabbing Chloe into a tight hug.

As Chloe started bawling onto Aubrey's shoulder, she realised that this girl was someone she could trust with her life with.

"I have no family," Chloe started, "My parents always abused me when I was younger. My brother found out, went to court then gained legal custody over me, adopting me"

"Chlo.." Aubrey began but sensed that the ginger was ready to tell the whole story and if interrupted, might stop.

"I just wanted control over my life. Everyone seemed to be throwing me around like a beanbag and I just wanted some control back. Thats where it all began." Chloe pulled herself up off Aubrey's lap and pulled off her shirt, revealing the bathers she had put on proir. Aubrey had never seen Chloe's frame but it was so thin, you could see her rib cage. Chloe looked up at Aubrey, to see if she was ready to leave her, like everyone else eventually did, but the blonde girl was still here.

"You don't have to go on Chlo if you don't want to." Aubrey said, sensing some tension in the air "I will always be here for you Chloe" And at this remark, Chloe began to cry. Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "Come here" Aubrey said as Chloe layed down in her lap.

"No it's ok. You're the only person I have so I think I should tell you" Chloe said, still laying down in Aubrey's lap. "I started excercing, a lot. For hours at a time I would run. As I started to lose weight, people began saying that I looked really good so I just... kept on running. A few months later, I stopped eating. I was hungry but I needed to feel somethng, anything to get me out of my parents lives." Chloe stared blankly at the wall. She had never let anyone this far into her life but with Aubrey, it felt different. "I started to throw up whatever my brother made me eat, then when he got diagnosed with leukemia, I fell apart. My brother was my rock. He kept me sane. He did eventually get better but I didnt."

Aubrey started to cry. "Chloe, I'm so sorry I never noticed what had been going on..." Her voice trailed off when Chloe began to speak up.

"I have never really had a friend before..."

"Same..."

Aubrey stared at the sapphire blue eyes that were gazing up at her. "I'm the luckiest person alive to have met you Chloe"

"No, I'm the luckiest person alive Ms. Posen"

As their holiday bore on, Aubrey tried so hard to get Chloe to eat. Eventually, she bought a padlock and secured the bathroom shut, stopping the puke-fest that Chloe would've put on. Over time, Chloe began to eat more and more but as their senior year started, Chloe's old habits began to play up.

Chloe spent most of her time at Aubrey's house during senior year. Bree's dad was in the army so he was never home and her mother had left them when Aubrey was young. When Chloe began to slip back into her old ways, Aubrey started to skip school and make sure she was ok. Every morning, Aubrey would make breakfast (lets just ignore the time she set the toaster on fire) and would wait until evverything had been cleared off Chloe's plate. This was a daily routine.

The school had already been told about Chloe so they were more that accommodating to both of the young girls when it came to being late in the morning. Chloe and Aubrey would always make up for lost work by doing it at home in their own space. When it was exam time, both girls took them after school and both girls passed with exceptional results, letting them go to basically any university they wanted to.

Both of them chose Barden for their infamous acapella group, the Bellas.

 ** _5 MONTHS LATER_**

Chloe stepped through the gates of Barden university for the first time and instantly she felt at peace. Earlier, Aubrey had texted her to say that she was already there and just setting up their dorm. As Chloe's eyes glazed over the scenery, she knew that she would be ok. Everyone was smiling and just having fun in general. Chloe made her way up to her dorm, and she smiled. Her bubbly personality was back and hopefully, was never ging to leave. When Chloe knocked on the door, Aubrey greeted her with a huge hug.

"CHLOOOOOEEEEEEE!" Aubrey screeched as she hung tightly onto Chloe.

"Bree, It's only been a week.." Chloe giggled as she tried to wriggle herself free.

"I know but look at us! Chloe we are at a friggn UNIVERSITY!"

"I know Bree, calm your tits" Both girls laughed as they moved into the space in which they would be sharing.

"Chloe, lets go to the activities fair" Aubrey said with a smile forming across her face

"I know what you want to go see dude, it's pretty black and white"

"THE BELLAS! Chloe, you can sing, I can sing and we both have super hot bikini ready bodies! Why wouldn't they take us" Aubrey leaped off the bed, grabbing Chloe in the process, then bolted out the door and onto the field.

On the grass, tents were aligned up all along the side of the pavement. People walked among tents, signing up for...quiddich? Aubrey had been studying the map all night so she already knew where the Bella's tent was.

"Chloe it's this way!" Aubrey said as her walking pace began to pick up some serious speed.

"Far out woman" Chloe said as she began to run trying to catch up to Aubrey.

A few moments later, the girls had found themselves outside a white tent with a large B logo on it.

"Hi!" Aubrey started, trying to seem friendly, "We would like to try out for you acapella group and were just wondering when try outs were?"

The girl at the stand looked at Chloe and Aubrey. "Sing"

"Like as in right now?" Chloe said

"Yes as in right now. You, ginger, can start then blondie over there can harmonise now shoot"

Choe and Aubrey stared at eachother and smiled. It was their time to shine.

 _I hopped off the plane at LAX_

 _With a dream and my cardigan_

Chloe stared singing and soon enough, Aubrey had worked out a harmony.

 _Welcome to the land of fame Excess_

 _Woah, am I gonna fit in_

Both girls continued to sing when the girl at the stand began to join in, adding in some beat.

 _Jumped in the cab_

 _Here I_ _am for the first time_

 _Looked to my right_

 _And I see the Hollywood sign_

 _This is all so crazy_

 _Everybody seems so famous_

"Right you can stop" The girl said. "My name is Alice and I am captain for the Bellas. Every year we recruit very few freshmen so lucky that your first in. Come to try outs tomorrow"

Chloe and Aubrey squeeled in excitement. They had both only been here for a few hours and already it seemed like heaven.

Both Girls were very excited for the try outs the next day. Alice had said that they recruited very few freshmen so this was gonna be tough for them to pull off. As the girls made their way to the Auditorium, butterflies began to form in Chloe's stomach. Aubrey had basically force fed her this morning and that was not the smartest move.

"Bree stop. I don't feel to good..." and as Aubrey swivelled arund to see what was wrong, Chloe threw up all over the lawn.

"Fuck" Aubrey whispered as she knew what was about to happen.

Chloe continued hurling for the next few seconds before passing out on the grass . Aubrey whimpered as she lifted Chloes miniscule frame up onto her side and carried her back into the dorm.

Later that night, Aubrey sent a quick message to Alice.

Aubrey (10:32 pm): Hi Alice, It's Aubrey. Chloe wasn't feeling to good so we couldn't come to auditions.

Alice (10:34 pm) Aubrey, your lucky the other girls couldn't sing. Rehearsals tomorrow, 8 am sharp.

Aubrey squealed in delight. Chloe and her were Bellas, this felt like something that was always going to be part of her heart.

A/N: So here we have it! Chloe and Aubrey's Backstory. Please leave reviews as it really gets me motivated to write. Anyway, as promised, everytime I upload a new chapter, I will tell a fact about myself.

Fact 1:

I am 14 yers old and in year 9 at school (It's an Australian school so idk what that is in America)

Wha boom there it is! Any who, please remember to like and review! I love you awesome nerds!


	4. Deep

**Hi nerds! Im sorry for the lack of updates I've been in hospital for the past few days so its been hectic. Anyway, In this chapter there is sex so if you're not down for that then I suggest not reading this! This chapters fact about me is that I went to an all girls school for 2 years and it was the worst. I dont reccomment!**

As Beca walked back from her talk with Aubrey, she felt something in the pit of her stomach that at the moment, was unrecognisable. As she got closer towards Chloe's room, the sound of the wind whistling through the window could be heard.

 _Chloe must be on the balcony._ Beca thought as she continued on into the room.

As she stood in the doorway of the small bedroom, Beca saw something that shocked her. The window of the bedroom had been open, curtains flailing everywhere, but as Beca's eyes continued to wander aimlessly about the balcony, she spotted Chloe, in a pool of vomit passed out.

"Shit Shit Shit CHLOE" Beca exclaimed, trying to get Chloe to wake up. Beca quickly picked the ginger off the floor and hoisted her onto the bed before rushing back down stairs to grab Aubrey.

"Bree! Come here!" Beca cried as she bolted down the stairs. "Its Chlo..." She whispered when only Aubrey was in ear-shot to hear her cries.

Aubrey turned around, facing Beca who was wearing a mask of pure horror. It was at this point Aubrey sprinted back up the stairs to see Chloe.

"Fuck." Aubrey said, remembering the last time this had happened was her own Bella audition.

"I just came up here and she was passed out in the vomit on the balcony and I didn't know what to do so I grabbed you.." Beca babbled before Aubrey covered her mouth with her man hands.

"Calm your pits Beca, she just had an episode." Aubrey stated before heading off into the nearest bathroom to grab a wet cloth. "Here," she told Beca, "Put this on her head, usually it wakes her up but watch out, she might throw up again."

Beca placed the cloth lightly on Chloes head and almost immediatly the older girl jolted awake. Chloe's face was ghostly pale, her sapphire blue eyes that once shone were now a dull shade of grey. The red hair that adorned her head like a crown was now linp and tassled with some bits sticking to the side of her sweaty face.

"BUCKET!" Chloe said before Aubrey swiftly placed the red bucket that she had grabbed earlier beside the girl. Chloe leaned over the bed and threw up whatever was left in her system before looking back at Beca who had concern plastered all over her face.

"Hey Chlo, its just me and Bree. It's gonna be ok" Beca whispered before sitting beside the girl on the bed. The colour had began to return to Chloe's eyes and face which was a sure indication that there was no more puke to be had.

"Chlo are you ok?" Aubrey asked, her voice thick with concern.

"Yes, I...um... I'm sorry Becs..." Was Chloe's answer. "I should've told yo--" But she was cut off by Beca.

"No Chlo, you take your time. You don't have to tell me anything until your ready." Beca said before laying down and nuzzling into the crook if Chloe's neck.

Aubrey sighed and looked at the two. They were perfect together. Slowly, Aubrey closed the door as the two girls slept.

XxXxXxXx

Aubrey made her way down stairs, only to find all the other girls sitting in a circle on the carpeted floor. _This is odd_ Aubrey thought to herself before joining the group of girls who had only moments before been running a muck.

"Um?" She started, not being sure what to say.

"We saw you and shortstack run off so we quietend down for you, then we were going to start going around the circle and tell everyone about ourselves." Said one girl who seemed to have an accent.

"That's a great idea!" Aubrey said before deciding that she should've learned who they were by now.

During the circle time, Aubrey learned the names of the 8 girls who had been chosen to join the Bellas and a fact about each. There was Fat Amy who was the best singer in Tasmania... with teeth, there was Cynthia Rise who unfortunatly developed a serious gambling problem after she broke up with her girlfriend. There was also this quiet girl named Lilly who was probably a murderer and there was two girls, Jessica and Ashley, who everyone got confused as to who was who. Stacie was at Barden to be a school teacher despite her bad-girl facade but Aubrey already knew that, she and Stacie had grown quite close. Then there was Flo who was very down to Earth and had already lived longer than she expected and finally, the only freshman to join the Bellas, Emily who was a legacy to the group. Add all of these girls to Beca, Chloe and her, they had a pretty kick ass group.

After their circle talk, they had to work out room arrangements. In the house there was 6 rooms with 6 bathrooms to accompany them. Everyone agreed that Beca and Chloe would share as clearly they had a bond. This then left 5 rooms in the house. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose decided to share, Emily and Flo shared a room which left Lilly, Stacie and Aubrey.

"I think that Aubrey should have her own room," Stacie quipped but her mind was quickly changed when she realised that she would be with Lilly"

"No, I think Lilly shoukd have her own room..." Aubrey said, aware of the epiphany that had flashed across Stacie's face. It was settled. Aubrey and Stacie would share a room while Lilly would have her own.

XxXxXxXx

The girls had quickly returned to their old state when the room delegation had finished, messing up the living area once again. Aubrey smiled. Usually she would be pissed at this behaviour but what the girls had done for Chloe before was amazing. She smiled a quick smile before turning around on her heel to go back up the stairs.

When she got there, she found Chloe and Beca sitting on the floor of their now shared room.

"Hey Bree!" Chloe said. Her red hair was sopping wet, a clear indication that she had been in the shower only a few momentes before. The happiness that Chloe radiated was crazy. It always amazed Aubrey that Chloe could bounce back from something like this so fast but this time, it took a few hours, not the usual day or two.

Aubrey turned to face Beca who also had wet hair. Aubrey smirked, it was time to tease.

XxXxXxXx

(Beca's POV from when Aubrey left the room)

Beca nuzzled into the crook of Chloe's neck. She knew about Chloe but her episodes were somwthing new to her. The scent of Chloe's berry perfume filled her nose and at somepoint, she must've fallen asleep.

When she awoke, Chloe was no where to be found. Beca jolted up, peering around the room, only to see that the balcony had been wiped clean. _Odd_ she thought. _Aubrey left and that was still dirty_. Then it hit her. Chloe was missing and the mess was cleaned.

The Bathroom.

At lightning speed, Beca raced toward their connecting bathroom, hoping that Chloe wasn't still sick. When Beca entered the steamy room, she was shocked to see that Chloe was standing butt naked in the middle of the room, examining a pimple in the mirror while the shower was on.

"Shit sorry" Beca said before turning around and walking out the door.

"Beca!" Chloe said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "You've seen me naked before remember" Chloe winked and walked over to the shower, pulling away the curtains and stepping inside.

Beca turned around. She felt, weird. Like a swarm of butterflies had invaded her stomach. Ever since Beca had layed eyes on this beautiful red head, ever since the older woman had helped her in the auditorium and ever since she had first talked to her, Beca knew something was there. She felt the sparks everytime one of them accidently touched. It felt like electricity.

Beca was just about to leave but then she heard a soft moan coming from the shower.

"Umm Chlo? Are you ok" Beca asked cautiously, not being 100% sure if Chloe was sick again or she was doing something else.

"Fuck Becs... come here" Chloe replied in a husky voive that made Beca want her so badly.

"Ok Im coming" Beca said before hastily rushing over to the shower.

XxXxXxXx

(Chloe's POV in the bathroom)

Chloe heard the door slam shut which meant Aubrey had left. She began to cry. A stray tear escaped from her left eye and landed with a soft thud onto the pillow case. Beca was already asleep, she could feel the soft breaths on tbe back of her neck which made her feel at peace. As Chloe was about to get up, a soft whimper could be heared from behind her.

"Chloe, please be mine" Beca said, still asleep. Chloe smiled as she wiped her cheeks clear, now not feeling the sadness that had once saturated her being. Ever since she had met this alt-girl, she had begun to delvelop a whirlwind of emotions. Chloe continued to get up and out of bed before hopping onto the balcony to clean up the mess she had created. She couldn't help these episodes, it was like her stomach wanted to be empty and her body couldn't handle it so she passed out. After she had cleaned up, she decided a nice shower would make her feel a bit better. However, now that Beca had unknowingly confessed her liking for Chloe, she decided to start getting some answers for herself.

Chloe turned the shower on then stripped down into her birthday suit. She glared at herself from in the mirror. Her eyes had dulled and she was still ghostly pale. A headache then began to hit her hard. Quickly, she grabbed some advil from the cabinet and chugged it back before staring at herself in the mirror.

From behind the door, light footsteps could be heard rushing fowards before the door opened and Beca walked in.

"Shit sorry" Beca said before trying to leave. This amused Chloe. Clearly the advil had begun to creep in because she was feeling rather giddy all of a sudden.

"Beca!" Chloe said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "You've seen me naked before remember" Chloe winked and walked over to the shower, pulling away the curtains and stepping inside.

As soon as Chloe stepped inside, she knew Beca had turned back around to look at her. The shower curtains were see through enough so that Chloe could make out a figure. _Hmm_ Chloe thought _Better take it up a notch_. Chloe grabbed the shower head and removed it from the wall. She then gently allowed the stream of water to touch the small bundle of nerves that always allowed her to orgasm without fail. She gently moved the shower head around, trying to find the perfect spot.

She found it.

Chlke moaned. The water stream was incredible.

"Umm Chlo? Are you ok" Beca asked cautiously, clearly un-aware that Chloe was masturbating a few feet infront of her.

"Fuck Becs... come here" Chloe replied in a husky voive that was designed to make Beca want her.

"Ok Im coming" Beca said before hastily rushing over to the shower.

Chloe smiled just as Beca yanked open the curtain.

"Are you o-- WHAT THE FUCK" Beca said before hasitly closing the curtain again.

"Come here Beca..." Chloe said once again, making Beca hornier and hornier.

Once again, Beca opened the curtain, revealing a naked Chloe sitting on the floor with the shower head between her legs.

"Chloe holy shit." This was it. Chloe saw Beca look down and immediatly she knew that Beca wanted her.

"Do you wanna join baby?" Chloe said as the shower stream hit just the right spot, making ber body shake.

Of course Beca wanted it. She had wanted it ever since the day at the activities fair. Beca closed the curtain again, hearing Chloe moan once aginn. Beca looked into the mirror and smiled. Chloe was such a cheat.

Chloe was almost at her climax when Beca re-entered the shower, naked this time. Beca immediatly took the shower head from Chloe and placed it on the floor before capturing the other girls lips.

"Beca I was about to cum you thief!" Chloe said invetween kisses. She gasped as Beca sucked on the pulse point that lined her neck. That was definetly going to leave a mark. Beca continued to trail kisses along Chloe's perfectly formed body until she reached Chloe's swollen clit.

"Fuck me Beca" Chloe hummed as Beca went down on her.

Beca made quick work of Chloe. She sucked and nipped at Chloes nerves until she could see that Chloe was about to burst. In no time at all, Beca inserted two fingers into Chloe who gasped at the contact. In, out, in, out she repeated that pattern and when Chloes core began to contract around her fingers, Beca added another one just before Chloe climaxed. Beca helped Chloe ride out her climax before Chloe reached up and turned the tap off.

"Holy shit Beca" Chloe said, huffing from the excercise she had just done. "I didn't know you liked me like that"

"I didn't know you liked me like that" Beca responded, emphasisng the me and standing up in the process.

"Well I mean its only fair..." Chloe started, pulling Beca up off her feet and back into the room.

Both girls listened to what was happening downstairs to make sure it was safe. They were talking about someone called Cynthia Rose and ger gambling problem so with a sigh of contentment, Chloe pushed Beca back onto the bed and kissed her.

"Wait" Chloe said before peeling her wet body away from Becas. Chloe lept off the bed and walked into her cupboard. When she retuned, Beca noted how her eyes had returned to their usual shate of shining blue.

"What?" Beca responded, knowing that Chloe definitely had something behing her back.

"Close your eyes" Chloe instructed. Beca obliged before jolting them back open when a buzz was felt on her core.

"Shit Shit" Beca heaved as she saw Chloe holding a purple vibrator against her clit. "Chloe holy fuuuu--" Her words were cut off when Chloe kissed her moth, covering her scream as she could feel herself coming undone.

"Fuck Chloe im gonna cuuuuu--" Beca closed her eyes and arched her back, feeling herself coming to a climax. Then, she came, squirting all over the bed.

"Fuck Beca I didnt know you squirted. Thats so fuckibg hot" Chloe said, stull holding the vibrator against Beca. " Gonna be a bitx to clean up " Chloe laughed, pressing down the purple divice harder onter Beca's clit. "Oh well, better make the most of it now"

Beca grabbed Chloes hips and began rubbing her clit. "Fuckk" Beca said, squirting more liquid onto Chloe.

Beca took the vibrator out of Chloes hand and flipped their bodies so that she was now straddling Chloe. Becas fingers began to move faster and faster.

"Beca im gonna cummmm" Chloe said before Beca covered her screams with a kiss.

Both girls lay down on the bed, hair still wet. Wet with water, sweat and Beca's juices.

"We should probably clean up" Beca said before kissing Chloe again.

"Yeah" Chloe said, rerurning the kiss that Beca gave. "Thanks Beca"

"Anytime Chloe"

Soon enough, The girls had cleaned up the room and just as they had sat on the floor, Aubrey walked in. The girls eyes eachother as Aubrey smirked.

That was close.


	5. Disaster

**Hey Nerds! I got a lot of positive feedback already feom my last chapter and because I made everyone wait a month for the last one, I will do a double update per sė. Now the random fact about me is that I love raw pasta. It's the greatest and everyone should eat it. Anyway, side note there is self harm in this chapter.** **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS BUT HOW BALLIN WOULD THAT BE IF I DID**

Beca and Chloe sat on the floor of their room, smiling and gazing at eachother, nothing but pure adoration could be seen in eachothers eyes. A smile played on Becas lips. Only a few moments before had she been in perfect bliss with the woman who had made her so happy. With the woman who made her want to live. With the woman who made her want to not hurt hurself anymore. As she continued to gaze at the red-head infront of her, her heart melted. In her mind a clear image of their future could be seen. Them, smiling, happy and most importantly, together. Beca leaned foward and pecked Chloe on the lips, a kiss that was not full of lust, but love.

"What was that for baby?" Chloe asked, smiling so wide that she no longer had cheeks.

"You." Was Becas response which made the older girl throw her arms around Beca's neck and hold her in a tight hug. The girls were happy and no one could ruin that.

XxXxXxXx

Aubrey sat downstairs, thinking about her master plan to torture Chloe and Beca. She loved those girls, she had become quite fond of Beca over the past few weeks and Chloe was her best friend so naturally when she had walked in on them earlier, she knew something was up. A smirk that was so Posen like formed across Aubrey's lips before she realised that she didn't want to be like that anymore so as quick as it appeared, it left her face. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?" Said the voice, using every slang word that could be thought of. Aubrey looked up and saw Stacie who had grabbed a chair from the island and was dragging it along the floor to sit next to Aubrey.

"Stace can I trust you?" Asked Aubrey. Yes, she had grown to like Stacie but this was not about her so she needed to make sure that the tall brunette would swear herself to secrecy.

"Yeah of course Bree, What's up?" Aubrey noted how her language had immediatly improved which showed that Stacie was being serious about saying she could be trusted.

"Come with me," Aubrey stated before dragging Stacie up and out of her chair and into their room which was coincidently, neighbouring Beca and Chloe's.

Aubrey closed the door behing them both. The look of concern that once covered Aubreys face had now morphed into a wide smile.

"Chloe and Beca are so doing it!" Aubrey squealed before pacing around the room.

"That's great?" Stacie responded, not really sure as to why Aubrey told her that. Was it because Aubrey only thought of her as a girl who sleeps around?

"Hell yeah it's great!" Aubrey was bouncing around at this point, "They so totally fucked and now you and me," she signalled the both of them by waving her pointer finger back and forth," get to tease them!" The cardio that Aubrey had done was really paying off as by this point she had jumped around the room about 100 times.

Stacie sighed with relief. Aubrey didnt think of her as someone who slept around, she thought of her as a friend who she could trust.

"Wait, how did you know they fucked Aubrey?" Stacie asked, suddenly very weary of what was being said.

"Ok, so they were sitting on the floor and just staring at eachother. Their hair was soaking wet and as I was about to leave, I looked at the floor at the end of the bed and there was a trail of something! Then the bedsheets were different from this morning so one of them is a squirter, thats my guess" Aubrey laughed at herself. She had been doing so much CSI work dor her school work that she literally examined their room.

"Holy shit they so fucked!" Stacie squealed before plopping herself on her bed and laying back. "How should we tease tease them?"

"I have a few Ideas"

XxXxXxXx

The first dinner with all the Bella's in the house had rolled around and everybody seemed very happy with how things were currently going. Stacie and Aubrey had purposly sat at the end of the table and across from Beca and Chloe so they could tease without any of the other Bella's knowing.

Dinner had begun and so far, everything was going smoothly. They hadn't started to tease yet, it wasnt the right moment.

Aubrey leaned over Stacie and grabbed the salad dressing before " _accidently_ " pouring it on Stace.

"Aubrey! You squirted all over me! Now I have to change!" Stacie playfully said before winking at Aubrey and looking over at Chloe and Beca who had continued to silently eat, looking down at their plates.

Stacie then decided to extend out the conversation. "Did you get any on the floor?"

"No I didnt check there, should've though"

Aubrey looked at Chloe who had stopped eating and had gone red in the cheeks. Beca on the other had was looking directly at the back of Chloes head, eyes wide.

"Have you got those new detattachable shower heads Bree? I hear they pleasure quite nicely"

"Yeah we actually do Stace they extend very far down for an easy rea--" Aubrey was cut off when Chloe stood up and eyes them both.

"You two upstairs NOW!" Chloe said before eyeing them both. Beca followed as she caught on to what the smart-ass girls had been doing to her and Chloe.

The rest of the girls seemed oblivious to their exchanging conversation, it was only when Chloe shook the table when she got up that they knew something was going on.

Chloe led the pack, leading to their room in which Stacie and Aubrey reluctantly filed into. Beca satyed behind them, considering if she should actually go in or not. Chloe caught her standing at the doorway and smiled at her.

Beca went inside.

"What the hell Aubrey?" Chloe said. Beca stayed quiet, standing off to the side.

"What?" Aubrey responded, trying to act all nice, like a Posen should. _NO!_ Aubrey remembered. _She was NOT a Posen, stop acting like one. Get your act together Aubrey!_

"The sexual innuendos." Chloe stated before eyeing Stacie. "You too Stace. What the fuck guys!" Once again, it was Chloe who spoke with Beca looking off to the side, getting closer to the door with each interaction.

Stacie couldn't hold it in anymore so she began to laugh.

"Aubrey caught you post-fuck!" She heaved out but as soon as she had control over hearself, the look that Chloe gave her made her keel over once again.

Chloe was very unamused by this. Her face was a mixture between horror and disgust, a look that she did not wear very often.

"So then," Aubrey started, snapping Chloe out of her thoughts, "Stacie and I began to tease you to see what you would say!" Aubrey began to laugh too.

Chloe was shocked. Beca and her had been quitet hadn't they? Chloe began to contemplate if they had become loud or not but she soon realised what Aubrey and Stacie had been saying at the table.

"Squirting? Shower heads? The fuck guys!" By this point Chloe was ropable

"Well..." Stacie tried to continue but her laughter got the best of her.

"What Stacie is trying to say is that you missed the floor when you were cleaning up!" Aubrey had doubled over and was now laying on the floor in feutal position.

Chloe scanned the bed. The sheets had been freshly made and the pillows had been fluffed. The bed surroundings looked alright but when her eyes glanced at the foot of the bed, there was a snail trail of juices.

"Fuck" Chloe said as she rushed over to cover it up with a stool.

"So it is definitely true! you and Beca fucked!" Stacie managed to control herself to give out one sentence, Aubrey on the other hand was still on the floor.

"I..um" Chloe didn't finish. how could she be so careless! "Yes" she whispered, barely audible but the two girls infront if her could tell what she had said from the shade of red that she had turned.

"OMG Chlo!" Aubrey said as she jumped up to hug her friend. _This was a good thing_ Aubrey thought. _Beca made her bounce back fast._

As Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe continued to talk, well talk was a loose term it was more like Chloe trying to get them to shut up, No one had realised that Beca had slipped away from their room.

XxXxXxXx

Beca slipped out of the room as fast as she could without being caught. How could she be so dumb! Now Stacie and Aubrey were going to make fun of her forever! Beca had never been good at reading emotions but she was positive that thise girls were going to bully her. Chloe was a mistake. She never should've opened up to her in the first place.

After Beca left the room, she headed on down stairs to see that there was 7 girls chatting and laughing at the table. Did they know?

"Um hi" Beca said timidly, after all she had never met these girls before but she did recognise one of the blonde's from the activities fair. One that was singing to Aubrey.

"HIIII" Once girl squealed as she got up to hug Beca. The girl was very tall and slender but she had a young face, probably a freshman transfer. "You must be Beca, I'm Emily and this is Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose..." Beca zoned out as the girl kept talking. Aubrey was surely going to tell all of these girls what had happened!

"It was really nice to meet you all." Beca said in a monotone voice after she was sure that Emily had finished talking.

Beca walked past the table and through the lounge room to the front door. The door knob looked new, someone probably tore the old one off during a party last year.

Beca continued down the street, not having a destination in mind, just wanting to be away from everyone, a slight drizzle of rain fell from the sky and hit the pavement with a thud. Beca pulled up her hoodie so that the now pouring down rain would not get her wet.

There was a sheltered alleyway coming up and Beca thought that this would be a good place to go to be alone and not get soaked. When she got to the shelter, Beca huddled in the back corner, shivering from the cold rain that had made her clothes drenched.

Beca began to cry. She had let someone in, she had trusted that person and now, people would go back to teasing her, like everyone always did. Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out an old razor blade she kept in her pocket just in case. To think that this morning she was going to throw it out! Carefully, Beca placed the bit of metal on her wrist and sliced it. The blood dripped down her wrist and onto her arm but it wasn't enough. She did it again, then again until she felt a little bit faint from the loss of blood. Beca glanced at her arms and saw 10 red, jaggered lines on each of her forearms. The rain had stopped a smidge so the now dazed Beca left the alleyway to continue her walk.

She decided that she was done with the Bella's. Stacie and Aubrey were just going to tease her now and tell all the other girls about what she had done with Chloe. As Beca came to a crosswalk, she accidently tripped over her shoelace and faceplanted on the ground in the middle of the road, almost passing out from the amound of blood loss she had sustained.

 _I'm such a screw up._

As she layed on the road, barely concious, not making any real effort to get up, she heared a long drawn out beep, a screech of tires and then nothing.

Everything went black.


	6. Forgotten

**Hey Nerds! Sorry about the delay in writing, I had already written a chapter for this fanfic but after I read over it I decided to re write it! Thanks for understanding. Also, after this is done, I will write a sequel (DON'T WORRY IT'S FAR FROM OVER) and I will make an extended version of this where all the chapters are more advanced and on one document. So random fact about me; I love song writing and I was going to try make a youtube channel and post covers or originals but let me know what you think! Right, let's get on with this chapter!  
*DRAMA ALERT***

Chloe stood mere centimetres away from the tip of Aubrey Posen's rosy nose, eyes blazing with anger. Aubrey was supposed to be her best friend! Ever since high-school when Aubrey had broken her arm and had coincidently lost all of her friends at the same time, Chloe had always been by her side, through thick and thin no matter the situation.

"Aubrey Posen! I am sick of whatever games you are up to," Chloe breathed, stepping backwards towards the bed before plopping down and placing her head in her hands. After a few seconds, she looked back up at Aubrey, running her long fingers through her ginger locks before averting her eyes and making eye contact with Stacie.

"What?" Stacie said, suddenly aware that the poison that was on Chloe's tongue was now being aimed towards her.

"You know very well what Stace," Chloe began, tired of being the villain.

"Look, Chlo'" Aubrey said before taking 3 tentative steps towards the bed and kneeling down in front of the ginger. "We are sorry for teasing you about Beca," she finalised before spinning around and getting on the bed to hug Chloe, Stacie following shortly after.

"Yeah Chloe, we just wanted to have some fun, we see the way Beca looks at you," Stacie began before pausing to look over at Aubrey who started to finish what Stacie had started.

"…and the way you look at her. Chlo, you're one of the most adoring people in the world and we," Aubrey preached, flicking a long slender finger between herself and Stacie who was situated on the opposite side of the red-head, "don't, wont, ever believe for you to do something without Beca's consent." Aubrey stared at Stacie, urging the once dark-haired girl to say something.

"Chloe, are you happy?" Stacie finally said, picking up on the message that Aubrey had been trying to convey.

"Yes," Chloe whispered, finally calming down from her angered high.

"Then that's all that matters," Aubrey sighed, taking a hold of Chloe's hand in her own, "But maybe next time clean the room a bit better…"

"We did though, there isn't a mes—"Chloe was cut off when a finger had been put in front of her face, pointing to the end of the bed. "Oh"

"Yeah, you might want to consider that next time," Stacie smiled, putting down her finger before being hit in the face by a pillow. "I deserved that."

"Now, Chloe, it was wrong of us to do that, I am sorry and I promise to never do it again," Aubrey said, leaning into Chloe's shoulder.

"Unless you hurt her," Stacie warned before doing the same to Chloe's opposite shoulder. Over the past few weeks, Stacie had come quite fond of the DJ, dubbing herself Beca's 'best friend' just after Aubrey had told her that Chloe and Beca had been hooking up.

"I won't," Chloe reassured, "But, I'm so getting my revenge so I'd better watch out you two!" Giggled Chloe before patting both of their legs and standing up. "Right, I have some cleaning to do so you two need to get out and do whatever,"

"Ok Chlo, see you later!" The two girls walked out of the room. They had had their fun for the evening and they had had their fair share of being inconsiderate to Chloe so when the girl asked them to leave, it was no chore for them to do so.

When the girls had left the room, Chloe closed the door and sighed. The room in front of her was now a bit messier than she had hoped it to be. The once smooth bedsheets now had three butt holes from where they had all perched, a few pillows had been scattered on the ground and the small stain was still on the floor. Chloe smiled, this mess was made by her friends, by Beca, the girl who she had been pining for ever since the shower and the girl who she had took a chance with and scored.

 _Beca._

Chloe looked around the room before waltzing into their connected bathroom.

 _Emptiness._

She went back into the main room, searching through the walk-in wardrobe, behind boxes and heck, even under the bed, but the small woman was nowhere to be found. Chloe opened the door that led out into the hallway, looking back one more time to see that if by chance, Beca had somehow emerged.

 _No. She hadn't._

Chloe quickly closed the door behind he before dancing across the hallway in an ungraceful fashion before slamming the door that lead to Stacie and Aubrey's room open, not giving two shits about what was going on inside.

"Beca's gone," Chloe blurted, eyeing the two girls who were sitting on Aubrey's bed, watching Pretty Little Liars for like, the fifth time.

"Are you sure? Have you checked downstairs?" Aubrey asked, no real concern in her voice as Chloe was particularly good at over-reacting.

"No," Chloe finalised before rushing out of the room and downstairs.

XxXxXxXx

Downstairs, Emily, Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose had just finished cleaning the dishes, placing the four girls (who had mysteriously vanished mid meal) food in the fridge, a thin layer of Glad-Wrap placed over the top to keep it some-what fresh.

"Beca!" A manic voice rang out before a gust of red hair flew past them and into the lounge room where the rest of the Bella's were sitting. "Has anyone seen Beca?"

"No," The girls said in unison before looking back towards the T.V.

"I saw her earlier, she left in a rush, seemed pretty upset," A girl who had just come out of the kitchen stated.

"Heard a ruckus upstairs, is everything ok?" Another one asked, this girl's voice being way huskier than the young voice that filled Chloe's ears moments before.

God Chloe really needed to learn these girl's names.

"Shit," Chloe whimpered under her breath before grabbing her coat off the hanger and her bright pink umbrella and walking out the door.

XxXxXxXx

Chloe scanned the streets but she had unsuccessfully found Beca, the rain was being a real pain in her ass as well, making her hair go all frizzy when she had only just styled it earlier. Chloe was just about to cut her losses until she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

 _She was being followed._

Chloe had seen a man in a black hooded jumper following in a very close proximity to her, so she began to walk faster.

So did the man.

So she went faster.

And once again, so did the man.

So she turned a corner.

So did the man.

She tried to look for a way out of her situation but unfortunately she had turned into an alleyway. Her breaths became quick and short before she halted in the back corner.

 _Blood._

"No, no, no, no," She began until the man spoke.

"Miss Beale?" The voice said before placing a gentle hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe evaluated the situation. She was in a dark alley way. It was raining, hard, so all the people that once lined the streets had gone inside and all the cars had been parked in case there was a flood. The man had her corners and yet he still made no advanced on her. She felt the anxiety that had been built up in her chest leave as she turned around to see a tall man with a police badge on his chest.

"Yes sir?" She said, trying to hide her fear for Beca while speaking to the man who, in hindsight, was a few solid meters away from her

"Do you know whose blood this is?" The man asked, not taking any steps forward, a sign that Chloe was safe, well at that point in time anyway.

"I'm afraid I think I do sir," Chloe said, looking down at the blood on her finger which had begun to wash away.

"Are you aware of the incident that happened at this location approximately 90 minutes ago?"

"No, sir"

"Involving a Miss Beca Mitchell, the girl whose blood is currently on your hand?"

Chloe's breath hitched at the sound of the man's voice.

 _Incident. Beca._

Chloe fell onto her knees before the man finally made a move on her, lifting her gently up from under her arms, steadying her.

Chloe fell again.

"Miss, are you ok?" The man said, now giving up on keeping her upright and instead picking her up like a child. She was surprisingly light. "I'm going to take you to the hospital now, I am going to need some co-operation here miss."

That's when Chloe lost it. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Beca was in hospital because she never noticed when she left the room during her argument with Stacie and Aubrey. The police officer histed Chloe into the back of the car before driving down the road, heading towards the local hospital.

XxXxXxXx

When Chloe arrived, the officer placed her in the waiting room with the blanket from the back of the vehicle. Chloe's once vibrant red hair had now turned into a limp pile of grey mess. Her mascara was smudged, streaks of it dried down her face from the rain and her tears. The foundation she put on had rinsed off and been put on her jacket and her shoes were brown from the mud. A few moments after the officer had left to go talk to a nearby doctor, Chloe examined the room. The white walls screamed sterilisation while the plastic, blue tiles gave the room a great feeling of coldness. There was no windows, the doors were big, bulky and the ugliest shade of cream Chloe had ever seen. Near the receptionists desk lay the only variation in the waiting room, two big swinging doors with crystal-patterned windows, clearly the way to the actual hospital.

Chloe sat in silence, no more tears fell down her face as her mind wandered to thoughts about Beca. Over the past month, Beca had made such good progress with her health. Anytime she felt like she was about to hurt herself, Beca always managed to rethink her decision or talk to Chloe. Anytime she felt like running away, she ran to Chloe. Chloe had become Beca's rock, Beca's heart. No matter what, Beca would always be there for Chloe and Chloe would always be there for her.

But now, Beca was hurt, all because Chloe had raised her voice.

The bright yellow lights that hung from above shone down brightly onto Chloe, like a spotlight. The clock on the far wall rang, signalling that it was now 10:00pm and therefore closing time for visitors.

"It is now 10 pm, may all visitors exit the facility as we close up for the night. Chloe Beale, you have been asked to remain here, Thank You," The speakers in the far corners of the square room grumbled before the door swung open, many people smiling, many people crying but they all had one thing in common compared to Chloe, they were leaving.

When the remaining people had left, the officer returned to Chloe, offering her a cup of coffee which Chloe refused.

"Miss Mitchell was in an accident this morning at around 7 pm, a car hit her and because she was so small, another car didn't see her when she was on the floor. Unfortunately, the car's breaks snapped while the driver final spotted her on the ground. The man driving has made full co-operation but the first driver has made no attempt to contact us." The policeman finished, a sympathetic look plastered on his face from many years of experience.

"Can I see her," She quietly asked before lifting her heavy eyes to look at the man.

"Yes you may, after this nurse tells you the rest of the details," and with that final statement, the man got up out of his seat to leave Chloe and the nurse to talk.

XxXxXxXx

Back at the Bella's house, Aubrey and Stacie laid wide awake, staring at the roof of their room. It had been 4 hours since their argument, 3 hours since Beca had slipped out and 2 hours since Chloe had raced out of the house. Aubrey had begun to worry a little, it was unlike Chloe to leave the house for more than 5 minutes without alerting the world, and quite possibly other planets, where she was heading. Aubrey flipped over in her bed before deciding that she needed to speak to someone so instead of staying in her new position, she got up and laid next to Stacie in her bed.

"Stace?" Aubrey cautiously asked, quite aware that the girl might be asleep. After all, it was 10:30 and they both had early morning classes.

"Yeah Bree?" Stacie whispered, quite relieved herself that she was not the only one up, worrying.

"Has Chloe or Beca come in yet?"

"No, well at least I haven't heard the door open yet."

"Want to go check?"

"No! Have you not seen stranger things?" Stacie laughed, referencing her new obsession.

"You gumnut I meant together," Aubrey laughed, shifting her position one again into one where she was standing up.

This was more than enough convincing Stacie needed to get out of her bed and go with Aubrey. Her first reason for agreeing to go was the fact that Aubrey might get kidnapped by a Demogorgon and her second reason was that Beca had been gone for hours and, well, something serious could've happened.

"Be quiet, I don't want to wake the other girls," Aubrey said, tiptoeing down the stairs in her woollen socks, Stacie following carefully behind her.

When the girls reached the bottom of the stairs, they both gasped. On the lounge room floor sat the remaining Bella's, all of them either whispering to one another, on their phones or playing cards in the corner of the room.

"Guys, their awake," Emily stated, eyes heavy with sleep.

"What's going on?" Stacie inquired, looking at all the innocent faces scattered across the floor. After careful thinking, Stacie deducted that they were not doing drugs, starting a gang-bang nor were they creating the 'New Bella Cult' which, if she was being completely honest with herself, she would've joined.

"We were up waiting for Chloe to come back," Amy said before being cut off by Cynthia-Rose.

"And Beca."

"They've been gone for hours," Ashley said.

"We were just waiting for them to return," Jessica finished before Aubrey eyed them both. After mush revision, she had managed to remember who was who but seeing them interact was confusing her all over again.

"Maybe they joined a cult" Lilly whispered, only being heard by Emily who scooted closer to Flo who was on her phone, looking at the snapchat map for any clues.

"Maybe they went to the hotel in town? Chloe sometimes goes there when she had one of her epi- when she needs some time alone" Aubrey rushed, thanking the lord that the 7 girls didn't seem to notice her slip up.

"Yeah, let's try calling," Stacie suggested as she handed Aubrey her phone.

Aubrey began to dial the number in before putting in on speaker so the other girls could hear the exchange.

"Hi, this is the Kennedy Hotel, how may I help you today?" The cheery voice filled the once silent room.

"Hi, I was wondering if Chloe was there today." Aubrey stared at the phone as she spoke. The staff there were very accommodation to Chloe and they always alerted Aubrey if she was there but this time, they hadn't run at all, maybe because of the time, Aubrey hoped so.

"No, sorry Miss Posen, Chloe has not come in today, I will alert you if she has."

"Thank you, um ... Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Aubrey handed the phone back to Stacie as she sat down on the chair at their island table in the connecting kitchen. Reality had finally settled in. Chloe and Beca were missing.

XxXxXxXx

Chloe walked in silence as the Nurse walked her down the passage way behind the glass doors. Her mind had been racing ever since the nurse had tried to talk to her about the condition Beca was in. She picked up on a few words, her mind only seemed to process words that were easily comprehendible, such as scars, brain, and loss of memory…

The hallway was dimly lit by lamps that hung from the ceiling that really needed a new paint job, at the moment it resembled popcorn. As the nurse led Chloe through valleys of rooms, they finally came to a standstill at a door that had a soft glow of light emerging from the small crack under the door.

"She is not awake but as you are listed as her emergency contact, you are allowed in. Call me if there is any drama," with that being said, the nurse left, walking back up the same hallway in which they had come.

As Chloe opened the door, no creak could be heard. A small gasp escaped Chloe's mouth as she saw Beca, hooked up to machines, beeping coming from one in the corner. Chloe began to let the soft tears fall down her face as she saw the state her friend, well, she didn't know what they were, lay down, lifeless on the white sheets. Chloe walked over towards the bed before stopping.

 _Scars._

10 new scars lined each of Beca's forearms. Chloe leant down over the bed and kissed them all one by one.

 _Blood._

The blood from the alleyway. Her suspicions were right all along.

"C'mon Beca. Wake up," Chloe breathed before she sat down in the chair in the corner of the room.

 _ **2 HOURS LATER**_

Chloe woke up with jolt. She had a slight crick in her neck from her position but as she got out of the chair to get some movement in her legs, a small voice came from the bed beside her.

"Chloe?" The brunette whispered, causing the red-head to whip her head around, doing a lot more damage to her already sore neck.

"Becs?" Chloe said, immediately collapsing by her side.

"I'm sorry, I ran out, I got hurt, I'm so stupid."

"No baby it's ok, everything is going to be alright."

"Chloe, don't leave me."

"I won't baby, just need to call Aubrey to let her know we are ok."

"Who?"

Chloe stared at the young girl laying in the bed.

 _Memory Loss._

"Beca, what do you remember?" Chloe asked putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Only you," Beca replied, suddenly realising that something was off.

Chloe called the nurse in straight away.


End file.
